


you'll always have me

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Were-Creatures, Werefoxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, you just need a dose of cub!Scott and kit!Stiles playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll always have me




End file.
